1. Field of the Invention
The present technology pertains to communications systems, and more specifically to communications systems including network and compute functions.
2. Description of Related Art
A data center is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components. A data center can occupy one room of a building, one or more floors, or an entire building. Data center equipment is generally mounted in 19 inch rack cabinets, which are usually placed in single rows forming corridors (e.g., aisles) between them. Equipment designed for placement in a rack is typically described as rack mount, a rack-mounted device or system, a rack mount chassis, subrack, rack mountable, and shelf. Rack-mounted equipment includes separate hardware for network and processing functions.